gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
House Party
House Party ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge 24px|right (OG Loc kommt aus dem Burger Shot gelaufen und schreit in die Richtung) * Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross: Mir ist egal, was du gehört hast, ich mach für keinen den Arschtechniker, du Trottel! * Carl „CJ“ Johnson: Was’n los, Loc? * OG Loc: „Techniker“ ist nicht Gangster, das ist los. * CJ: Wie wahr. * OG Loc: Hör zu, Carl, wenn ich schon wieder in den Bau muss, dann schmeiße ich vorher eine große Party. Das ist meine letzte Chance, gehört zu werden. * CJ: Also, wie lautet der Plan? * OG Loc: Ich zische rüber in die Grove Street und sorge für einen bombastischen, fantastischen Sound. * CJ: Und was soll ich tun? * OG Loc: Mach dich bereit für die Party! Und dann besorg uns ein paar Mädchen! * CJ: Okay... * OG Loc: Richtig coole Mädchen. Du weißt ja, was ich meine. Solche mit Bikinis und all so’m Scheiß, wie in den Videos! Ich hab’s dir gesagt, Bruder, ich bin der Chronist unseres Kampfes, die Stimme der Families, wie Moses, nur dass ich auf dem Teppich bleibe. 24px|right (in OG Locs Haus: er ist am Rappen, während Party-Lichter flackern und einige Mädchen zu seiner Musik tanzen) * OG Loc: Yeah, yeah, yeah... this is me, OG Loc, in the house, baby... and I’m gonna... drop it down for all my real gangsta niggaz... all of my gangsta bitches... Wo ich gerade von Gangster spreche, Grüße an meinen Homie CJ... was geht ab? Was geht AAAAAB? * CJ: ...dachte, das gottverdammte Mikro ist hin... * Lance „Ryder“ Wilson: Hey, was geht ab, Homie? * CJ: Alles klar, Ryder? * Ryder: Die sind alle hinten, Mann, weit weg von der verschissenen Musik. * CJ: Mann, ich bin stocksauer. * Ryder: Komm. * OG Loc: I’m the man in the place / Punch you in the face / A gun in my waist... it’s OG Loc, baby! Yo, it’s Loc Loc... it’s Loc Loc... (Ich bin der Mann hier am Start / Schlag dir ins Gesicht / Eine Waffe in meiner Tasche... ich bin OG Loc, Baby! Jo, ich bin Loc Loc... ich bin Loc Loc...) 24px|right (vor OG Locs Haus stehen einige Mitglieder der GSF) * Ryder: Verdammt, Mann, diese Musik ist grauenhaft! * CJ: Der Kerl braucht ein bisschen Übung, Mann. * Ryder: Aber ehrlich. * Sweet: Hey, was läuft, Leute? * CJ: Hey, wie geht’s dir? * Sean „Sweet“ Johnson: Du hältst wieder zum Viertel? * CJ: Ja. * Sweet: Bist’n echter Killer, was? (Ryder stellt sich vor Sweet) * Ryder: Was hat der, was ich nicht habe – hah? * Sweet: Was redest du da? * CJ: Ja, ruhig, Mann! (ein GSF-Mitglied kommt auf dem Fahrrad angefahren und springt kurz vor den anderen OGs ab) * GSF-Mitglied: Hey! Eine Horde Ballas ist unterwegs hierher! Die sind jeden Moment hier! * Sweet: Sieht aus, als hätten wir die Ballas ziemlich in die Enge getrieben, was? * Ryder: Hey, CJ! Es geht los! Für Grove Street! (Pause) * Ryder: Oh, Mann, ich kümmer mich mal um Verstärkung! * Sweet: Besorgt euch ein paar Autos und blockiert die Straße! Ihr anderen nehmt eure Waffen! (Sweet und ein GSF-Mitglied steigen in ihre Autos und blockieren die Grove Street mit ihnen) * Sweet: Positioniert euch. Carl, in Deckung! (auf der Brücke tauchen Ballas auf) * Sweet: Vorsicht, da sind noch mehr da oben auf der Brücke! (auf einmal erscheinen überall Ballas) * Sweet: Carl, gib Deckung beim Durchgang! Hinter uns, CJ, hinter uns! (die Schlacht ist vorbei) * Sweet: DIE GROVES SIND DIE KINGS! * CJ: Mann, so’n Riesenaufgebot an Ballas hab ich noch nie gesehen! * Sweet: Die haben gehört, dass Carl Johnson wieder mit seinem Bruder unterwegs ist! * CJ: Ja, genau. * Sweet: Los, zurück zur Party! * CJ: Scheiße, Mann, sobald Loc vom Mikro weg war, ist die Party richtig abgegangen! Mission miniatur|Gleich beginnt die Party... Obwohl dir beim Burger Shot gesagt wird, dass du dich umstylen sollst, brauchst du es nicht zu machen, du kannst die Mission auch so annehmen. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, die ankommenden Ballas in der Grove Street zu töten, um euch zu verteidigen. Anfangs stehen ein paar Ballas vor Autos, danach welche auf der Brücke über euren Köpfen. Danach tauchen überall von den Gasseneingängen der Grove Street viele Ballas auf, die du am besten schnell erledigst. Ist das erledigt, ist die Mission geschafft. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Sean „Sweet“ Johnson stirbt. Trivia Das Mountain-Bike, mit dem das GSF-Mitglied in die Grove Street fährt, um die Gang vor den Ballas zu warnen, war ursprünglich nicht schwarz, sondern weiß. Spielfehler Wenn man die Ballas, die auf dem Brückengeländer stehen, tötet, bewegen sie sich auch dann noch, wenn sie die Brücke hinunterfallen. Handy-Gespräch en:House Party es:House Party pl:Domowy melanż Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:OG-Loc-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler